Abondoned
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: Gabbi's dad left when she was 1 and when her mom dies from cancer she's forced to move to a different state.At first she's pissed but as her realsionship with her next door neighbor-troy-grows can she find love or will she end up heart broken?DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez as a toddler stood in front of the window on the morning of September 12th being barely able to stand watching as her father abandon her and her mother. Since then till she was in kindergarten every night she'd wait and hope that he'd return one night, she finally just lost hope. Every time she'd bring it up to her mom how horrible of a father he was and is all she'd say was no honey he was a good man who made a few bad mistakes. Now, Gabbi is 15 and knows the real reason to why he left. Apparently he had gotten a wonderful job offer in Albuquerque, New Mexico and he just couldn't stand it up. Her mom couldn't just pack up and leave everything she knew so she stay behind to be the grown-up while her so called husband went on his journey. Gabbi lives in the big apple now and still hasn't completely gotten over it but she's getting there.

During home room one morning she couldn't help but loose trial of thought about whatever her boring old teacher Mr. Hart was talking about. And wonder into the end of the school year dance even though no one has asked her she thinks this really cute guy Steve will asked her to it but you never know. She saw it all the gym transformed the dress she'd wear and... Mr. Hart went up to her desk and dropped a book on it to make her come. After this he said, "now that your back can you give a summary of world history chapter 29?" You see Mr. Hart she a social studies teacher.

Gabbi started to say something but the bell rang _saved by the bell_ she thought. Then Mr. Hart yelled out to her right before she made her exit, "I'll be waiting for that report in S.S."

_Oh great fantabulous_ she walked out of the class room and was heading to her locker to get books for honors math_-_she takes all honors classes_- _as she was walking out of Mr. Hart's room she ran into Steve all of his and hers stuff fell into the ground. They both bent down to gather their things and they looked into each other's eyes and sparks flew_. _When they stood up Steve was like, "do you want to got to the dance with me?"

"sure"

"cool then"

As they were standing there talking the bell rang and gabbi hadn't even got her books she was going to be extremely late. And the math teacher was evil he once made a kid going the front of the class and made him spell his name with his butt his name was Christopher talk about embarrassing just because he was making fart noises needless to say no one ever made fart noises again. Which to her was perfect punishment she has always hated the boys who did that it was just immature. Anyways she walked into math and everyone stared her down she looked around the room and Mr.Gerhardt wasn't even in there so she said, "what?"

One kid said, "your late"

Gabbi-"and yall have never been late?"

Silences "I didn't think so" she quickly took her seat before he walked in so she wouldn't get in trouble. When he walked in he searched the room and then he pointed to gabbi and said, "Ms.Montez come with me" Gabriella went pale white she got up from her seat with her stuff and followed her teacher in fear what was in store for her. They walked to the principal's office she froze dead in her tracks her father was in there. Mr.Gerhardt motioned her to come but she wouldn't bulge. He had almost literally had to drag her there. She was almost at the point of breaking down in tears. The first thing she said was, "where's mom?"

Her father said, "she's has cancer"

"I know where is she"

"well she had a big surgery today and the doctor's just weren't able to fix her"

She ran past her dad into her aunts arms who was also in the room. After that she went and got all the things out her locker and went home. There was only 1 week left in school and she could take her exams online. When they arrived there the first thing she did was run into the house and jump into her mother's bed and cried her eyes out. Her aunt went into the house and found her. Gabbi sat up and said, "where do I go who will I be with?"

Her aunt said, "Albuquerque, New Mexico with your dad"

"You've got to be kidding me he hasn't cared about me since I was 1 ½ he had all this time to come and visit write but no he was too busy. Even when he was here it was like he wasn't never at home always working. What makes you think that if he couldn't handle being a father back then he can mow?"

"Honey it's not my decision he's your father and that tops aunt. And besides it's in your mother's will that if anything happens to her your father get's custody and it's in your father's will too. After you were born that's what they did had will's made"

"Everybody says I'm just like my mother and she wasn't ready to go what make s you think that I'm ready?"

"It's not my decision"

she just started crying again into her aunt's arms.

_Why can't it be my decision? It's my life._

So what do ya think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

After the funeral Gabriella wasn't herself she barely said a word to anyone. When her best friend in the whole wide world-Carson-went to the funeral home. She tried to tell her she knew what she's going through because last summer her sister drowned. And gabbi was like, "losing your sister is not like losing a parent" after that she Carson didn't say a word to her. gabbi was secretly acting like a complete and total bitch just so when she had to leave it'd be easier if she made her mad. Tomorrow morning she would be on a plane to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabbi couldn't sleep she didn't want to leave. Right when her life finally got some order this had to happen. She was still in shock of her mother's death and her dad said if she continues this she'll have to go to a therapist. She just laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how great her life had been these past years. She was thinking on the time when her and Carson were in times square on new years eve and they asked them to do the count down on TV. When her alarm clock went off she was supposed to be at the airport at 6:30 and they would arrive in new Mexico around 5:45.

She arrived at the air port and flew first class. She fell asleep on the plane then she was awakened by some guy on the named Zac. He asked, "are you Gabriella montez?"

Gabbi propped herself up and said, "yeah"

"good, your dad sent me to pick you up"

she got off the plane then in front of the air port was a stretch limo. She asked, "is that my ride?" pointing at it.

"Yep"

"awesome!"

They drove through a neighbor hood full of HUGE houses then they stopped in front of one with gray bricks a two door entrance above the doors a huge window with a giant chandelier. Next door there was four guys outside playing basket ball. One of them had a big Afro, another had plain black hair, another had scruffy hair, and last but not least a guy with adorable blue eyes and brownish hair. When they saw the limo they stopped and stared. Zac got out and went to oped gabriella's door she stepped out wearing blue jeans shorts and a gained hot pink hoodie that said beach bum in white bubble letter's and baby pink dots and curly brown hair that glowed right when she stepped out. She walked up to her own new house and rang the door bell some old guy butler came and answered. He said, "welcome, ms. Montez"

she stepped in and asked where her room was he led her there. Her room was huge it was like a master bedroom and had a balcony. She started to unpack the things she had, the rest would arrive tomorrow. She walked around the house for about five minutes then she went back up to her room and changed into a jogging outfit. Whenever she gets stressed or angry she runs and ion this case she was both. She stepped outside and those four guys were still playing. She ran right past them with no interest at all. They stopped to look at her.

"Hey troy who was that?" said Chad.

"Troy answered I have no idea. I guess she's Mr. Montez's daughter or something"

Zeke said, "you mean that hot shot lawyer"

troy answered, "who else has the last name montez?"

Zeke answered, "just checking"

Jason spoke up, "well I think there is a story behind her just showing up here school isn't even out"

troy said, "oh while" and passed the ball to Jason.

They were playing for like 10 minutes when the ball rolled out into the street troy went to get it and he saw gabbi turning the corner.

He said, "hey montez"

she stopped and said, "what?" really hateful.

"My name is troy Bolton that's Chad Danforth, Jason cross ,and zeke Baylor"

"and you think I care why?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem you don't know what I've been through and I'm not going to take the time to explain it"

"but I do know who you are"

"oh yeah what's my name?"

"I don't know but I do know you're last name is montez"

"really? It doesn't take a genius to look at a mailbox" she said putting to her mail box it read the Montez's.

Then she turned around and walked into the house. Chad walked up behind her and said, "man, was that?"

Troy answered, "I still don't know but jason's right for once"

Chad said, "troy those are powerful words you sure you know what your talking about?"

"Dude she said you don't know what I've been through and why I'm here"

"jason might be right"

When Gabbi entered the house she asked the butler "when will my da be home?"

the butler answered, "he normally arrives around 7"

When she entered her room she looked at her clock it read 6:45. _great 15 minutes. can't wait!! NOT!!_

**READ AND REVIEW-WELL IF YOU READING THIS THEN YOU'VE READ SO- JUST REVIEW PLZ!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Greg Montez arrived at exactly 7:00. Right when the butler said he be home. To Gabriella's surprise he was actually there. She still isn't over him leaving her and her mom when she was little. Later, at 8:00 they sat down to have dinner. The dinning room was huge just like the table, it could sit at least 20 people. Her dad sat at one end of the table and she sat at the other. To Gabbi it seemed as if they were miles apart. he had brought his work home and was working while they were eating. It was so silent all you could hears was the forks & knifes on the plates. After about 10 minutes Gabbi was about to go crazy so she stood up and asked, "may i be excused?". Greg looked up from what he was doing and nodded. _a nod that's all i get after not being in my life for 14 years. and then having the nerve to force me to move across the country all he can give me is a nod!!_

Gabbi was outraged it took all she had not to come across the table right then and there. Hours later she was walking aroun the house-she was so jet lagged-and she passed the study there he was working. She knocked on the door & he ushered her in. Gabbi asked, " what was mom like in college?"

he looked up with a curius face and said, "well, she was defently unordinary of course in a good way. The moment i actidently ran into her and knocked her books down. Then i looked into her eyes i knew she was the one"

"what do you mean the one?"

"my true love, my soul mate, the one i wanted to spend the rest of my life with , have children with , and grow old with"

"then why did you lreally leave me?"

"what do you mean?"

"come on, i had to take the job, give me a break. that's a load of bull"

"i think your old enough to know. Well me and your mom were just starting out and i couldn't handle it anymore. I was a coward and had to leave get out. I had got an offer here so used that as an excuse"

"You knew when you got married to mom that it'd be hard, for better or for worse. I saw the wedding vidoe. When mom was walking down the aisle and the lokk in you eyes full of love and care. At first i thought noway this is my dad that guy would take a bullet for my mom. But i could wait and see the outcome i already knew it" she said starting to tears up.

"i would do anything to protect your mom but..."

"no buts forget i even asked"

"no!", he rose his voice that Gabbi had never heard, "sit back down and let me finish"

"you have no control on what i do, you gave up those rights when you left. But in the courts eyes i should be with you. you put me through hell no being there i stayed up every single night wishing that if i was good enough you'd come back when i was little. I blamed myself, you are a coward but that is not why you left. Until you tell me the real reason why I'm through with you"

She walked out of his office and didn't turn around as he called out her name. She went up to her room got her hoddie & cell phone and left. She walked out of the house barely knowing the neighborhood and not knowing where to go. Unforcanetly for her Troy was outside on his porch. He jumped up and ran to her and said, "you running away?"

"no!" she snapped back at him

"what crawled up your but and died?"

"i don't know wanna check?" she said sticking her butt out

"okay your right i don't know what you've been through but, you don't know what i've been through either. Whatever it is it doesn't give you the right to go around and be mad at everyone. So you need to do a attitude check"

"yeah your right you don't know what i've been through. And what gives you the right to tell me my rights?"  
"nothing but you can't just go around picking fight with everyone"

"my mom found out she had cancer 4 years before i was born and didn't tell anyone until i was eight. My dad left me when i was 1 like a coward because he was in over his head. One week before school got out my mom had a big surgery and died from it. Leaving me to move from new york and move to the middle of nowhere and live with the last person on earth i'd want to be with" she screamed.

"i'm sorry i had no idea. Last year my baby sister was killed but i drunk driver. Because i want to get out of the house, she begged me to let let her come until i gave in. I was in a coma for 3 months and right before they were going to cut me off. I woke up screaming for Halley to hold on and they had to calm me down and tell me she was killed because of me. After all of that i couldn't eat, sleep, or do anythings. But i never went around screaming at people. I know people greeve differently bur get it thought that thick skull of your bad things don't only happen to you"

"I'm sorry it's just that i'm pissed and all but, why do you think i think bad things only happen to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella & troy were in silence until they came to the neighborhood playground. They went and sat on the swing set. Troy said, "I don't know just i guess why?"

"Because you nailed me"

"Oh" he said he had never nailed someone the quickly after 2 or 3 days sure but 2 os 3 hours never

"you know i never told ayone that"

"your knew here of course i know"

"not my mom's death. Her knowing about the cancer 4 years before i was born. She didn't even know i knew"

"Then how did you know?"

"After school o worked in a doctor's office. One day i asked if he'd write a prescription my my mom's medicine for cancer. He told me to look in her fold then write the prescription and he'd sign it. I through the folder and read that my mom & dad were trying to conceive, i was just after they got married. They went in to get checked out to make sure they could even get pregnant. My mom showed the first sign of cancer, but it was very common for women to show this stage. So the Doctor didn't think much of it. But he told her anyways and she didn't tell until she was in the 5Th stage"

troy took a deep breath then started his story "after my sister died my mom wouldn't talk to me. Because when they were tyring to conceive the doctors told them they would never be able to have children. When they found out my mom was pregnant with me they were excited. three years later when my mom was pregnant with Halley they were even more excited. My mom just started having conversations with me that are more than 3 words" gabbi had started crying but was still able to talk.

"So, why were you outside?"

"tomorrow's Halley's birthday and they were fighting about what flowers to put on her grave. Why did you Storm outside?"

"me and my dad had i fight"

"about what"

"why he really left. I was in over my head, yeah right"

"why do you say that?"

"because when he chose to be a dad he knew it wasn't going to be easy"

"he just doesn't seem like the type of guy that could be capable of causing that much pain"

"when i watched the wedding video i thought the same thing"

Then troy's phone went off.

"Hello"

"yeah sure when?"

"okay, can i bring someone?"

""cool, bye shar"

Gabriella asked, "who's shar?", raising her eyebrow

"Just i friend you know zeke?..."

"the one with the scruffy looking hair?"

"yeah, it's his girl friend"

"oh, i see"

"anyways she called to see if i wanted to go to lava spring tomorrow"

"what's lava springs?"

"country club and spa. sharpay & Ryan's family owns it"

"okay"

"so do you want o go with me?"

"as a friend or a date?"

"friend"

"good, because after my last boyfriend i might never date again"

"why what happened?"

"do you remember Kyle Smith?"

"you went out with him"

"yeah but he looks a lot cutier now"

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the pitchere of him.

"he looks the exact same"

"why'd you say that?"

"that's guy is a creep"

"yeah he would go up on my balcony and watch me sleep. when i broke up with him he bugged my phone and when ever i'd go somewhere he'd show up. i finally got a restraining order. he can't come within a 100 miles of me.his family had to move"

"reall?"

"yep"

"i just realized a never found out your name"

"oh, gabriella"

"can i call you ella?"

"ah no"

"brie"

"ah no"

"gabs"

"yeah"

"well you can called me wildcat, 14, or golden boy"

"golden boy?"

"yeah west high came up with it"

"i see, wildcat"

she glanced down at her phone and saw 12:15

"we gotta go!" she screamed, "it's 12:15"

"oh, shit"

they ran to their houses and said their goodbyes quick then they quietly enter.


	5. Chapter 5

After Gabriella arrived she went straight to her room and lucky For her, her dad just let her vent and didn't punish her. Around 3:00 a.m. she layed in her bed staring at the ceiling. She finally got up and walked outside on her balcony. To see-**guess who**- Troy on his balcony. She went inside before he could see her then she grabbed her phone and called him. His phone started going off and he looked down at his phone and didn't recinieze the number apparently. That's when she stepped out and said, "Hey wildcat how dare you not answer your phone when i'm calling" she said in a joking tone.

He looked up and said, "well i didn't know it was you or i might have considered answering it" he said with a grin

"how rude you didn't put my number in your phone and i've known you for a day. **OMG"** she said trying not burst out laughing while talking

"i know how dare me"

"now your getting the big pitcher"

"isn't it past your bed time montez?"

"what about your Bolton?"

"i make the rules around here i'm the sheriff"

Gabbi was laughing while talking "well sheriff what's the damage?"

"oh non they didn't even know i was gone"

"oh really? same here but my dad knew he just didn't punish me"

"he hasn't got the memo yet?"

"nope he's knew to the parenting thing and all you know"

They started laughing. Then gabbi said, "so what are we doing with the Lava Springs thing?"

"well, my offer still stands if that's what you mean"

"no i mean like when are we going?"

"chad & taylor are coming over around 9"

"okay then i'll see you at nine"

"wait.."

"yeah"

"if anyone asks why your here what do i tell them?"

"i'll let them know when i'm ready to tell"

"okay"

After that gabbi went back into her room and surprisingly fell asleep. At 8:00 the next morning she woken up by something hitting her window. She got up and walked over to her window to she troy trying to wake her. She walked out on her balcony and said, "hey wildcat"

He smiled and said, "Hey yourself Gabs. Listen Chad just called and said him and Taylor would be here at 9:15"

"okay i'll go get ready, i'll be done in 45 minutes and i'll come over, okay?"

"yeah sure that's fine"

Gabbi walked back into her room then got into the shower. When she got out her clock read 8:25. She went to her make-up stand and started putting it on she put on waterproof mascara just in case. Then she put on her bathing suit and shorts and a tank top over it.

Then she walked down the hall to her dad's study. his was in there working _big shocker _and she told him where she'd be and she'd have her cell phone with her at all times. She walked back into her room to grab her purse and go over to Troy's house _hope i don't get lost i mean he lives right next door _lol. She walked out her front door went to Troy's house she rang the doorbell and his mom answered it she said, "oh hello?" _i'm guessing troy hasn't told his mom about me_.

"Is troy home?" _why'd i say that of course he is i just saw he 45 minutes ago_

His mom turned around and yelled, "troy! it's.." then she remembered she didn't know my name/

"Gabriela" she said.

"troy it's Gabriella"

Troy ran down the stairs and said, "i got it mom", then he turned to Gabbi and said, "hey come in"

she stepped into his house she had never been in a place so homey before. he led her to the living room which had all of the state championship basketball trophies in it. After she looked at all of them she said, "so i'm guessing your dad's the coach"

troy said, "yeah and i've been voted captin the last 2 years" holding up two fingers

"cool. so your some basketball star aren't you"

"i guess you could say that"

"so that's why you chad, zeke, & jason were playing basketball"

"yeah i'm suprised you remembered all of their names"

"i have a photographic memory"

"so your some kind of geek that makes straight A's if that's the case get out of my house" he said jokingly laughing

"yeah and all i wanted was to hang out with the basketball stars" she said frowning then she laughed

Then Troy's dad walked into the room he said, "troy can i talk to you for a minute"

Troy nodded then left the room. Gabbi just looked around and saw nothing but family photos that had Halley in them. _for a family that is grieving so badly why have all of these photographs?_ Then troy walked back in while saying, "sorry he needed to tell me stuff about basketball"

she smiled and said, "that's fine"

then they heard a honk and went outside where gabbi saw a jeep with Chad & Taylor sitting in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella's heart raced as her and troy walked up to Chad's car. She didn't know what they'd think of her after how she acted the day before. when they approached the car troy opened the back door where some girl she guessed Taylor was sitting. After troy got in up front there was a silence that made her feel very uncomfortable. then Chad with his bug mouth whinnied, "I'm hungry"

Taylor and troy said at the same time, "your always hungry"

chad quickly defended himself, "do not"

taylor rolled her eyes and said, "just drop it"

gabbi hadn't said anything since she had gotten into the car. Then she decided to turn to taylor and introduce herself. "Hi i'm gabriella you can call me gabbi or gabs if you want"

taylor smiled for the first time, "hey i'm taylor you can call me tay"

"okay tay" then they started laughing.

"so did you just move here?"

"yeah with my dad i used to live in New York"

"What was Broadway and times square like?"

"Broadway I've only seen Legally Blond The Musical & Annie. Times Square was very impressive till new Years Eve when the ball dropped. Last year me and my friend carson were asked to do the count down on TV"

"That is so cool wait till Shar and kels hear about that. Shar will be so jealous just like when the kid from England moved here last year and he had meet the queen and had tea with her. i love it!"

"but, i thought you liked her"

"oh no, no, no, no, no i like her twin brother better than her. since she started dating Zeke she's gotten a little nicer but, she's still and ever ice queen"

"hey!" chad said up front, "don't be mean when we get there"

taylor shot back at him, "you don't tell what to do" _you could she loved him_

"just be nice so Zeke will invite us again,okay?"

"fine" taylor said with a pout

"and you?" he said while looking in the mirror

"chad, i don't even know her for all i know she could be the nicest person in front of me when i get there and then she could be a total bitch to yall"

"just be nice okay?"

"okay"

troy haded said a word the ride there except to chad which was odd to her because all he did yesterday was talk. They arrived at lava Springs at 10:45. they pulled into the parking lot and in one of the assigned spaces was a hot pink convertible. _from what taylor's said Sharpay's_. as they walked through the lobby gabbi felt out because all of 'the gang' was their and Troy wouldn't talk. She got wrapped up in all of her thoughts then taylor started waving her hand front of gabbi's face saying, "hello? earth to gabbi"

gabbi blinked out of it and said, "yeah tay?"

"this is kelsi neilson & sharpay you know her" she said forcing those last words out as nice as possible

"hey kelsi & sharpay i'm gabriella you can call me gabs or gabbi if yall want" she said in a nice tone.

sharpay ingored them then went to complain to Zeke about something.

"so kelsi how do you fit in with the group?" _why did i just ask that?? i'm so dumb_

"i'm a pianist for sharpay and ryan . i also do the school musicals. sharpay and ryan have stared in every single freaking on of them so i guess you just get drifted into the group you know"

"i know i've only been here for one day i've manged to get kind of drifted in" then they started laughing.

then taylor said, "do yall want to tan or swim first?

kelsi and gabbi looked at each other then said, "swim at the same time" they started laughing again. sharpay had given them a room key to keep their things in when they

first got there so they went and made there way up to the room. after kelsi & taylor changed the three new best friends made there way to the pool were sharpay just happened to be laying out. _i get shivers even walking by her_. they there towels down then they started talking about who was going to go in first to test out the water. gabbi said, "i'll do it but you never know if i'm telling you the truth weather it's cold of not"

then taylor and kelsi looked at each oth then nooded. _what is that? some code? _they grabbed gabbis arms then they all jusmped in together. when gabbi came up she said, "did yall plan on doing that?"

"mabye we did mabye we didn't" said, taylor. they started to splash water at each other out some got on sharpay and she screamed at the top of her lungs and it was just a little drop. _was she afraid the she was goin to melt?? really why make such a big deal?? _the guys had been playing basketball-of curse-and suddenly appeared after her screech. chad looked mad at taylor and gabbi. he leaned down and said, "get out go to the lobby and wait so we can talk". they did as they were told.

* * *

**Clif hangers readers hate then but writer's love them**

**please review!!**

**thanx for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

When Taylor & Gabriella got to the lobby they were shivering for the cool air. Then chad walked in and screamed, "what on earth did y'all do to her?"

Gabriella yelled at him, "she got a freaking drop of water on her leg and screamed. so don't go pointing fingers until you hear the complete story. got it?" _i have never let this side of me show before and i like taking a stand._ chad stood there looking at her trying to think of a come back. he finally said, "sorry i didn't know it went down like that exactly how did this happen?"

Taylor answered, "well we were going out to the pool and arguing over who would jump in first to see how the water was. then Kelsi & i grabbed Gabbi and jumped in the we started have a water fight slashing water at each other and sharpay got a little wet and screeched"

chad said laughing, "you'd think the a ice princess would be used to laughing" then taylor & gabbi started laughing. Then troy entered the lobby.

he quickly asked, "hey guys, what happened back there?" chad explained the story then told his joke troy just smiled and said, "your still calling her an ice princess?"

chad looked at him weird, "you know it" in sharpay's tone of voice. Taylor and Gabbi started laughing again. then Gabbi said, "chad it is scary how much you sound like Sharpay with that tone"

chad bowed and said, "thank you" in the same tone. Taylor said "'m going to go and dry my hair. gabs you want to come with?"

Gabbi turned to her and said, "sure one sec and I'll be there" then walked over to troy an asked, "why haven't you said more than two words to me since we left your house?"

troy looked at her funny and said, "i don't know just not very talkative today i guess" then chad interrupted by saying, "dude your never talkative" Gabbi looked at them both then said, "I'll see y'all two later",hen went to the elevator. chad turned to troy ad said, "man, what is she talking about you never talk well not as much since..."

troy stopped him, "i know you don't have to remind me"

chad said, "just saying"

"forget it lets just go and swim, okay?"

"sure fine" chad said with a i don't care voice.

Gabbi entered the room. Taylor was in the bathroom drying her hair and yelled, "Gabbi is that you?"

Gabbi screamed, "yeah it's me" _who else would be coming? _

after like five minutes Taylor came back out and asked, "what took you so long?"

Gabbi looked over at her, "i just had to ask troy something"

taylor said, "well he hasn't been the same since well since.."

Gabbi finished. "Halley"

"he told you?' she said kind of shocked

"yeah why is that so hard to believe?" she asked no knowing why he's so different around her

"well, 1 he normally doesn't invite girls he's known for a day up here, 2 he never talks about halley not even with chad, and 3 he never invites girls to his house"

"1 why doesn't he talk about it he was just fine yesterday, 2 i live next door so why wouldn't he invite me to his house,and 3 where are you going with this?"

Taylor practically yelled, "gabs he likes you!!"

Gabbi said, "tay, no he doesn't"

"earth to gabbi yes he dose"

"no he doesn't" _dose he? oh no i can't handle a boyfriend right now_

"then why did he tell you about Halley?"

"because taylor i told him.."

then there was knock on the door. Taylor answered it it was chad. she asked, "what do you want?"

chad answered, "we need to talk"

"bout what?"Gabbi said walking up to the door

chad said, "i need to talk to Taylor only"

Gabbi said, "okay don' mind me i was just about to dry my hair anyways"

walked away and chad pulled Taylor outside. Gabi just went straight back to the bathroom. after Taylor shut the door chad said, "somethings wrong with troy"

Taylor said, "i know he told her about Halley"

chad had a shocked expression on he face, "he did?"

"yeah & right before she was telling me why when came", she poked him on his chest.

they kept talking and Gabriella finished drying her hair and got her phone and started texting troy.

**Gabriella /** Troy

**hey meet me in the lobby in five-G**

Why?-T

**b/c you'll see-G**

are u planning on kid napping me-T

**no!! n-e-ways in five, k?-G**

fine-T

Three minutes later Gabbi got up and walked over to the door. chad and Taylor were still talking but gabbi couldn't make out what they were saying because they were speaking barely above a whisper. she opened the door and chad jumped back being startled. Gabbi said, "relax chad it's just me" then Taylor said, "where you going?"

Gabbi answered, "the lobby"

at the same time they said, "why?"

Gabbi answered simply, "that's for me", pointing to herself, "to know and", pointing to chad and Taylor, "to find out. bye" smiling

chad stood there mouthing the words not getting it at all. Taylor just looked at him and said, "shouldn't you go find something to eat?" then she turned around and went back into the room. chad just stood there still not getting it he finally left. Gabbi got off the elevator and then spotted troy. she went up behind him and put her hands over her eyes and said, "guess who?" trying to sound like sharpay.

"chad? using your sharpay vioce" he answered joking around. then he turned and faced right when he opened his mouth to speak her phone started going off.

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
he smiles, it's like the radio  
he whispers songs into my window  
in words nobody knows_

she looked down at her phone and saw dad.

she said, "hello?"

"why? and Zac scares me"

"fine then!!" she screamed then hung up the phone

she turned to troy and said, "sorry that was my dad and he's sending Zac to come and get me because i need to go home"

troy siad, "1 who's Zac, 2 why do you have to leave, & 3 what is my suprise?"

"1 mt dad's worker monkey, 2 i have no idea what so ever, & 3 i just want to walk around and talk but that's not gonna happen now is it?" she said with a hint of a smile.

"i guess not but anyways the reason i haven't been talking a lot today is..." Then Zac came in and said, "Gabriella you've got to go now"

Gabbi turned to him and said, "one minute" he took her arm and started to pull she turned to troy and said, "i'll call you tonight"

troy just waved and nodded.

* * *

**Please reveiw!! i won't post any more until i get 5 more reviews. so 5 more by tomorrow of non for about a week b/c i'm going to camp and after that i'm going to the beach so 5 more review. thanx for reading.**

**oh yeah and the ringtone was half of the first verse of Stay Beautiful By: Taylor Swift**


	8. Chapter 8

1Zac shoved her into the car. When he got in to she screamed, "who the hell do you think you are dragging me to the car like that?"

Zac answered, "I only did what your dad told me"

"so he told you to drag me to the freaking car!!"

"He said do what ever it takes and that is what I did, I'm sorry"

"what dose he want from me?"

"He wouldn't say he just said get her and take her to my office"

the rest of the ride home was silent there was a few words here and there but mostly silent. Gabbi walked through the doors and screamed, "DADDY WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT??"

The butler lead her to his office. He was sitting in his chair facing the wall and the wall didn't have any photo's no nothing just a wall. _What is he staring at? _He told her to sit and she took her seat_._Then he turned around and said, "what I want is to tell you that I am being transferred. And in the fall you'll be attending west high. We move in 2 days so pack up all of the things you unpacked yesturday"

she just gave up and did as told. She went to her room and packed everything back up. She was pissed off right now 1st he makes her move 2nd right when she makes friends she moves again 3rd she just hates her life. After she finish, she walked over to troy's house it was 7 and surely he was back. And non other than Mr. Bolton answered. She was terrified he was like 3 times her size and could barely get her words out, "um... is troy home yet?"

He looked a her up and down then said, "you spent all day with him. Didn't you?"

She chocked out, "I had to leave early because my dad wanted me home"

"okay then you have 5 minutes. It's the first door on the left" he said pointing to the stairs.

Gabbriella walked slowly up the stairs then knocked on troy's door. There was a big "T" on the door so she knew it was his. No answer she knocked on it again still no answer. So she turned the doorknob and there he was sleeping on his bed. She walked over to him and leaned and said, "Troy you need to wake up. You know it" using the best sharpay voice she could. Troy's eye's shot open and then he looked at her like what on earth are you doing in my room look. And that's what he asked next. Gabbi answered, "your dad sent me up and I knocked on your door twice and you didn't answer so I let myself in"

"oh, so why did your dad force you to come back from lava springs?"

"Because he want to tell me that he is being transferred and we're moving in 2 days and next fall I'll start school at west high. And I needed to go ahead and pack all of my stuff up again. Blah,blah,blah,blah,blah"

"west high? You do know that's east highs revile right? If you are even seen with a person from east high next year you will be in the out crowd for the rest of your high school years"

"I don't care if I want to see you, Taylor, kelsi, or anyone else for that matter I will. I don't care what they do to me."

"You should care I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't get hurt, trust me" she walked over and hugged him. Then she pulled away sitting on his bed and said, "you will keep in touch over summer won't you?"

"Yeah I will but you have to understand if anyone knows that you're my friend they'll use you to get to me so watch your back"

"why would they do that"

"I told you they hate me they call me golden boy"

gabbi opened her mouth to speak when troy's dad yelled, "it's time for you to leave now, ms. Montez"

then she said,"bye troy I'll see you tomorrow" then she hugged him and left. When she arrived back her dad was standing at the door and snapped st her, "you can't just disappear like that young lady"

"listen I just went to tell my only friend that you're forcing me to move yet again"she shot him a death stair then went up to her room. She looked around then she got her guitar case and went out on her balcony and pulled out the guitar and sang the song she wrote after her mom died.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me  
CHORUS:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

CHORUS

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

CHORUS x2

When she finished troy was outside on his balcony and he asked, "you write that for your mom?"

She looked up and her face was blood red nobody ever heard her sing except her mom and Carson. She managed to get out, "yeah I wrote right after she died"

he did his million dollar smile then said, "well, it was really beautiful. You know you remind me of Halley. She used to sing and play guitar. Play the piano she always said music was what kept her life in balance"

"is that why you opened up to me? Taylor said you never invite girls over or with you anywhere"

"I don't but when I'm with you I'm the old troy the troy every body loved and wants back but never came until you showed up"

"Why do you cut yourself off?"

"Because like music was Halley's balance she was mine"

he had been walking over to her house. And was on her balcony. She said, "so am I your knew balance?"

"I don't really know" he said with a laugh

" well you need to figure it out wild cat" she said laughing as well.

"So do you have anymore songs?"

"Tons but only one more. You choose" she said while handing him her song book

"okay how about this one "say okay"

"that's fine"

_You are fine You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and tight

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
(don't run away, don't run away)

troy said looking into her her deep brown eyes, "wow, when did you write that?"

Gabbi said looking at him the same in his crystal blue eyes, "after I met you"


	9. Chapter 9

1Troy and gabriella didn't break their gaze one each other. All of a sudden Troy started moving in as did Gabbi. She could feel him breathing on her lips. Right before their lips met Gabbi's phone started going off._I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, Hands up tell me_

You're a hiding it kind of boy,  
You are (I'm pretty sure that's wrong. Help?)  
You're a talented kind of boy, You are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are  
Head up, Hands up these are

Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  


She dug through her purse trying to find her phone. Right before it went to voice mail she answered it. "Hello...Hey Carson...well yeah kind of...I sort of have company...yes, listen I'll call you later with full details...Bye..ily". She put her phone down on her night stand next to her bed. After that she walked back out on her balcony. As she was returning to her spot next to troy she said, "sorry about that. That was Carson. She was like my other sister in new York. We've known each other since we were paretically still in our mother's belly's. They were in the same prenatal class. We were actually due on the same day but she came 2 days early and I came 2 days late. So we've pretty much known each other our whole entire lives. She was also my next door neighbor too."

"Wow, yall sound inseparable. I've known Chad since we were like five and he actually lived in this house but he moved at the beginning of highschool. It's ironic that this was actually his old room"

"no way really huh it's a small world after all" then they started laughing. Then troy said, "no really this was his room and I could prove it too"

"oh really why don't you don't that then" Troy took her hand and lead her into her room. He led her into the walk-in closet. And in the back left corner was Chad and troy's hand prints with there names written very messy. Gabbi got on her stomach and looked closer at the marks. Troy's was green and Chad's was blue. She started laughing. Then she looked at troy and said, "how long have these hand prints been here?"

Troy looked at her and got on the floor next to her. "Well, we were like five so about 10,11 years?"

"Wow, they look like yall put them here yesterday brand new. You know?"

"Yeah. But never in a millions year would me and chad think that you could take his sports room and make it so white"

"hey my dad did this not me and I'm moving so I won't get to put personal touch on this room"

"oh yeah, I forgot all about that when are moving?"

"Monday. It sucks, you know going to your rival school so I can't even keep in touch. Unless I want to be in the out crowd as you put it earlier"

"I'm only telling you truth" then gabriella giggled and said, "Your so full of yourself you know that"

troy acted offended, "well then I guess if I'm not welcomed", he said getting up and walking toward her door, "then I'll leave" gabbi laughed. And as troy turned the knob she said, "not so fast", then grabbing his arm, "come back here" she dragged him over to balcony. Troy was frowning and with gabbi had a huge smile, which literally turned his frown upside down. "What are you gonna do now. Make fun of my hair now"

gabbi giggled, "thinking about it" troy walked over to her and said, "oh really" then started tickling her."troy..stop..please" troy just smiled and said"say your sorry" she just laughed then said, "fine..sorry" he let go of her waist and said,"that's better" she laughed then playfully hit him on the chest and said, "meany" he grabbed her wrists playfully and said, "do I need to teach you another lesson" she started laughing, "nope. You'd be a bad teacher" he let go of her wrists and said, "that hurt right here" while pointing at his chest. She looked up to him and said, "well then. Let me make that up to you and let's go swimming" he looked down at her like she was crazy, "gabbi, it's eight o'clock at night, the water is freezing"

"chicken"

"fine then let's go" he said while walking back in her room.

"No so fast slick. Go get your trunks and I'll meet you out there. I've got to go talk to my dad he need to talk yo me"

"okay. See ya soon"

they walked of room. Troy went down the stairs and gabbi kept walking to her dad's office. She knocked on his door. He said, "come in, shut the door behind you"

she sat down in his chair, "you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah my boss called and said that if you were comfortable with the move then I could go on a trip to europe, and here the down fall it'll be for 2 months and I'll still leave Monday."

"Well you took it right. Because I am not moving to west high."

"I told him I'd get back to him on it. But you do understand that 2 months is pretty much your summer and carson can't come"

"what? I'm not a child why can't I stay here with zac?"

"Zac is my assistant and will have to come too"

"can't I stay with some one else? Why can't one of the maids watch me?"

"It's not there job and you'll be coming end of the story"

"Fine. I'm going swimming with troy"

"troy?"

"Our next door neighbor"

"be inside by 9:30 and troy goes home by 10"

"okay then"

with that she left. She walked back to her room and changed into a pink bikini with white polka dots. After she change she left her room and headed for the stairs. When she reached the bottom there was her dad.

She said, "hey daddy" nervous to know what he wanted

"I want to meet this troy fella"

"okay?"

They walked out the deck. Troy was. Sitting down in one of the chairs talking on his phone. "Chad...no...why can't you just tell her?...fine that day will be tomorrow...whatever dude I've gotta go" when he hung up Gabbi screamed, "hey troy, can you come up here my dad want's to meet you" Troy walked up onto the deck and shook Mr. Montez's hand and said, "nice to see you again"

Mr. Montez responded, "nice to see you too troy. Gabbi can we have a minute only" she looked at him kind of quizzical but didn't question and just nodded and did as told. Then Greg turned to troy and said,"I see you like my daughter and if you do anything to hurt her..."

"Sir with all do respect. Gabbi's had to much disappointment in her life and I'm not going to add onto that list. I will never hurt her"

"very well. Go ahead" troy nodded and headed back to the pool.. He walked over to gabbi. "So wildcat do drive in first or will I have to go?" she said with a giggle. Troy turned and walked up on the diving board then dove and when he came back up he said, "your turn Montez" she went to the shallow end and walked into the pool and just walked in. When she was at waist deep she was greeted by troy swimming over to her


	10. AN

**well i am discontinuing this story for good because i just don't get any inspiration to writ it anymore.**

**sorry guys **

**xoxo**

**Naley-Troyella freak**


End file.
